


Drink

by Woon



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Implied Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, coersion?, doubts, inner turmoil, mild pressure to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: David trying to get you to drink. You make a decision against your instincts.





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Monster (a fic I wrote for a friend). sidenote, never let someone pressure you into anything you are unsure of kids.

_      Stay away from the bad boys, it ends in heartbreak.  _ “Too late for that momma.” Whispering as he pulled up to where you waited, cocky smile. Damn it, you were in too deep, climbing onto the back of that motorcycle. “Hold on tight, princess.” And you did, clinging to David as he sped away from the boardwalk

     You had been expecting to go back to the hangout where his ‘family’ was but he took you out to the bluffs, “Just us tonight, (y/n).”  David fixed you with that gaze of his and your pulse sped up, something about him always gives you split feelings wanting to fall into his arms and simultaneously wanting to bolt like a startled rabbit. Willing yourself to look away to find a good spot to sit and watch the waves in the distance to scared to look over the edge at the water hitting the rocks. It was enough that you could hear the crashing sounds of the waves.

     “Why here David?” Voice barely audible but he always seems to hear you. You'd found a smooth place to sit, a flat boulder. David followed close, sitting once you were comfortable.

       “You said you liked it here.” Waving his hands towards the scene in front of you both. Fixing you with his gaze, “Here.” David pulled a flask from his inner jacket pocket. “It will warm you up.” Taking a gulp of it when he saw the hesitation from you, offering it again. 

      “I told you before, David, I don't drink.” Watching as he pressed the flask to your hand, letting go so you grabbed it out of instinct.

      “You also said you don't hang out with guys like me.” A soft chuckle, not sure if he was mocking you.

      “I don't.” Until recently you avoided the bad boys and David is definitely one you instinctively wanted to avoid. Deep down you knew you should have listened to that nagging voice that has been getting more persistent, yet you kept ignoring it.

       He was closer now, “You also said you don't like guys like me.” Grazing his knuckles lightly against one side of your face, sending shivers through your body as he moved his hand along from the one to cheek to the other extending his fingers turning his hand so he could cup your face.

       “I don't.” The feel of his thumb grazing your lips making a mockery of your denials.  “I think I shouldn't drink this,” trying to give it back to him, his focus is on what he's doing, ignoring your attempt to return the flask.

        “Don't think, princess. Just drink,” his eyes promising you everything you want and more… give in to what you really want they seem to say. “For me.” His tone of voice held something in it you hadn't heard from him before… like he was pleading but trying not to sound like it. Ignoring the sensible voice again and taking a gulp from the flask. David looked relieved, then chucked at the face you made.

         “It’s awful.” it was warm and tasted slightly metallic, a bit salty. “Why would people drink this?” You wanted to pour it out of the flask.

         “It gets better the more you drink. Take another gulp, (y/n).” Watching as you take another gulp, coughing a bit. David took the flask away, taking another gulp himself. Before capping it, tossing it to the side, “You've had all you need…” moving in to kiss you.

          You started to pull back but David slid his hand behind your neck, barely aware when you move into the kiss moments later. His free hand undoing your blouse one button at a time. “David,” breaking the kiss, that voice screaming in your mind, danger… don't do this girl. “I'm not sure about this,” the words leaving your mouth as your hands contradict them by tugging at his shirt. How many other girls has he brought here? Anywhere? Why does he want you? So many questions you need to ask as the night air touches your exposed skin.

           “You want to go home? Back to your friends the ones that hold you back?” The last button was undone, “Back to being someone you aren't?” Resting his forehead against yours, “Is that what you really want?”

           “No.” Part of you just wanted to run and keep running, you pushed David jacket off his shoulders, receiving a soft chuckle as he let you push the jacket off him, helping by pulling his arms out.

          “Tell me what you want, princess.”

          “To belong. To be wanted. To be yours.” Moaning softly as he pulled you into him whispering that you already belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this leave a kudos. If you love it leave a comment. If you hate it let me know politely what I can do to improve.


End file.
